Ikki Tenryou
Ikki Tenryou (テンリョウ　イッキ) is one of the main characters from the Medarot franchise. He is voiced by Samantha Reynolds and Deborah Walley in the english dub of the anime. Overview Ikki is more known for his appearance in the anime of the series, being the main protagonist of such. However, Ikki was also the main character of every video game from Medarot 2 to Medarot 4, aswell as the Medarot 2 remake, Medabots AX, Medarot Brave and from the Medarot 2 manga to the fourth one. Ikki also made an appearance in the Medarot Navi game for Gameboy Advance, where it was a playable character, and it has already been confirmed that a grown up Ikki will appear in Medarot DS under the role of a store clerk. In most depictions (except Medarot DS) Ikki is seen wearing a red shirt with long neck, and blue shorts. He has black hair and a bun on it. Also he is always seen with either a KBT or a KWG Medabot, namely Metabee, Rokusho, Saikachis or Dorcus. In the anime Ikki was the main character of the anime series. He was a boy who went to school, in a city in Japan. He was born in November, 2013, in a world where people robottled for fun mostly and the forgotten and shunned youngest child of a family choir (forbidden from participating due to his mother's blatant favoritism for his older brother), he was his mother's least favorite child due to his terrible voice. Most kids in his school had at least one Medarot, while he didn't own one because he couldn't afford one. Ikki was a fan of Medarots, and he would see the store to see the new models that would arrive. The store clerk, Hikaru Agata, offered him an old KBT-type Medarot, Metabee, however, Ikki rejected the offer. He went to a river, where Ikki thought how he couldn't afford a Medarot. Suddenly, he saw something sparkling in the river. It was a Kabuto Medal, thrown by accident by Kaitou Retort. A group of Medarotters, The Rockers, appeared in the city, robottling nearly every Medarotter they would find of. Their Medarots, Hellphoenix and Blackmail, were strong opponents, and few people could actually engage on them. When the school bullies, a group of Medarotters called The Screws, tried to fight them to get one of their parts back, their leader Kikuhime chickened out, leaving The Rockers to turn their attentions to Arika, who defended herself with her Medarot, Brass. Ikki, seeing how he couldn't take them on by himself and they wouldn't stop attacking Brass, ran for help and then decided to buy the Medarot Hikaru offered to him. Hikaru quickly taught him how to assemble a Medarot and told him to call it Metabee. However he got surprised when he saw the medal Ikki was holding. He took Metabee to the battlefield, where he quickly defeated The Rockers. Through the series, Ikki is shown to have a strategical mind, every time improving his robottling style and combining that with improvised yet effective robottling. Even though Metabee has a strong will, just like him, both make a strong bond as well. In the manga He appears for the first time in Medarot 2 and in Medarotter Rintarou! aswell despite it happens before Medarot 2. He is born in November, 2013 and becomes a Medarotter in April, 2022 at the age of 8, and the following year, during June, Metabee is changed to Saikachis. Category:Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Medabots Spirit characters Category:Male Characters Category:Medarot Damashii characters